Secrets Yet Known
by Viet Devil
Summary: Some of Stiles' family come to visit him and John. He made sure no werewolf allowed near his house for the entire week so he could relax, but of course, that never happens. (Or the one where Scott never pays attention and they finally get to meet actual Cousin Miguel along with a couple more of Stiles' relatives and the pack realizes they don't know much about Stiles than they real


**•** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. •**

Pack meetings were mandatory, everyone knew that. If someone didn't come, they would suffer the consequences.

Lately, the pack has gotten larger, with Scott and Allison and Stiles finally joining Derek's pack, it now consisted of Derek, Peter, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Danny. Peter had disappeared like he usually does.

If given a good excuse, they would be let off hook.

So at the moment, when everyone was present at the newly remodeled hale house, they were all waiting for one person to show up, _again._

"This is the fifth time Stilinski has skipped. Shouldn't he get punished or something?" Jackson huffed out annoyingly. "I don't see why he isn't. We were when we don't show up."

"He does make a point Derek." Boyd stared at Derek, who was pinching the bridge of his nose together.

"I know." He growled out. "I can't break any of his bones cause he's human." He scanned the room, seeing Lydia sitting on the couch leaning against Jackson flipping through her cosmo. Erica was sitting with Boyd, same position, though she was filing her claws instead. Isaac was leaning against the wall near the window, Danny sitting down on a chair beside him. Allison was sitting on the sofa waiting for Scott to come down the stairs from the bathroom.

"And because he's special to you." Lydia chimed while looking at the magazine.

"You can strip him and throw him in the lake and scatter his clothes in the forest." Erica teased. "We all know how much you'd love to see that." And her as well though she won't admit it. They both received a growl that made them shut up.

Scott trudged down the stairs and finally settled in. "Has Stiles said anything to you Scott?" Derek asked when he came down.

He shook his head. "I asked but he never replied last night."

"Last night, when you two were making out?" Lydia said as she raised her eyebrow from her magazine.

Scott blushed and looked down for a moment before pulling out his cell phone. "Oh…He told me his cousin was visiting."

"Cousin…as in Cousin Miguel?" Danny asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah….did he tell you too?" Scott asked.

"No, I think he's lying to you Scott." He chuckled and glanced at Derek.

"Who's Miguel?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles made Derek pretend to be his cousin Miguel this one time."

"Does he really have a cousin?" Boyd asked, trying to keep on track.

"Uhh, no." Scott answered. "Stiles would've told me otherwise."

"And now he's lying to us." Derek huffed out. "Is he at home right now?"

"Yea he has been all week." He paused for a moment and had a look of awe. "Oh! I remember that he said not for us to come at all to his house the entire week. At all."

He was up to something. "Then let's pay him a visit." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Don't bother warning him at all either, Scott." He growled at Scott. "Let's go!"

**•** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. •**

Stiles seriously hated his life right now.

He doesn't even know how much more he can handle this. Like seriously, the whole entire week was a bit crazy for him. He had skipped several pack meetings over the course of this month and he knew Derek would be seething by now (he had good, legit excuses for the first four times). He was just thankful that nobody bothered to check on him yet. Frequent sightings at school settled that he was of no danger at all.

Should he be sad about that or glad?

Oh well, at the moment he was glad. He was able to avoid the pack this entire week other than school and they didn't pester about him of it either. He did tell Scott that asked last night. He didn't see the point in hiding it any longer since today was the last day.

The last day his Cousin Miguel was staying over.

And yes, he legitimately has a cousin named Miguel. Who was from Europe. Italy to be exact.

How the family tree manages to have Europeans in it? He has no idea. He thinks they were from his mother's side.

But yes, he was over for the entire week. It was him, his sister, and his mother. Cousin Miguel, Cousin Fabiana, and Aunt Ilda.

The Stilinski household only has **ONE** guest room. Naturally they all let the women shared one room and Cousin Miguel bunked with Stiles. It was until that night that he found out Cousin Miguel was a serious cuddler.

Like seriously, the man needs a huge ass pillow to sleep with. Stiles had brought out extra pillows but not so much since his bed was still pretty small. He had offered Miguel the bed and he can bunk on the couch but Miguel didn't mind sharing the bed with him. He usually shared one with his brothers at times in Italy.

The pillows didn't do their fucking job right. THEY HAD ONE JOB.

Keep Miguel away from cuddling him, but _no_, his arms were like heat seeking missiles and attached to Stiles immediately and dragged his entire body towards his chest. Stiles, was one hundred percent positive that he didn't let out a squeak. He didn't know how, but he woke up in a very different position than the spooning one he remembered before falling asleep. He assumed that he and Miguel tossed and turned in their sleep and miraculously didn't fall off the bed.

Miguel reminded him a lot like Derek. Almost the same physique, Though Miguel had longer hair and a bit darker skinned than Derek.

He was so glad that Miguel couldn't hear (although probably feel with how his arms and hands are sprawled across his chest) his heart beat beating so fast at the thought of Derek.

Throughout the entire month when he was unable to go to pack meetings, he was unable to see Derek much. He had told Scott to tell Derek that he wasn't going to make it to pack meeting yet again this week and told him not to come to his house, at all the entire week, for reasons yet explained, _god_ he just hoped Scott was a good pup and listened this time.

Though not only in bed that he seemed real affectionate with hugging, he was a very affectionate person overall. All three of them actually. When they greeted in the morning, each person kissed Stiles on the cheek as well as his father. Hugs were given a lot too and they don't know a person's personal space.

Stiles didn't bother to say anything though. He didn't want to upset them about their traditions and whatnot and hell, they were family so he didn't mind.

Cousin Fabiana was one hell of a woman. She was twenty-five, long brown hair, tall and lovely hazel eyes. She was a person that liked to tease a lot. So teasing Stiles and sniffing through his phone and pictures happened a lot. He was just glad that he deleted the werewolf related ones and just had normal friends hanging out ones that didn't have any of the werewolves staring at the camera.

There was one photo she saw that he took of Derek asleep. How he managed to snap a picture of him like that, don't even ask. She teased him and asked "Is this your boyfriend?!" and continued with it when Stiles blushed and didn't answer when he tried to snatch the phone away from her. It continued on with the both of them running around the house and _outside_ the house as Stiles tried to get the phone away from her so his dad wouldn't find out and ask questions. Thankfully none were asked but a lot of laughing did happen.

Stiles' dad manage to get a little time off, so they did a lot of walking in the park, shopping, and lounging around just having fun, Stiles was happy that his dad didn't seem so lonely. He was a bit glad that the empty, cold house that was before, was now a warm home.

Stiles gave the keys to the jeep to Miguel for the siblings to use so they could venture out on their own if they wanted to and he also mentioned for them to pick him up at a designated time. They thanked him with tight hugs and pecks of kisses on the cheek.

Stiles had his awkward moments when they would barge in whenever he was in the shower. It was just plain awkward, especially when he was masturbating. God he was glad they didn't knew.

Whenever it was time for food, Aunt Ilda decided it was her job to cook for them. Stiles and his dad tried to talk her out of his, saying that they were guest but she was getting real angry and Fabiana said to let her do it. They broke down and agreed, though under Stiles condition that it was healthy so it wouldn't cause too much problems for his father. She broke into a large smile and said that she would be delighted to.

They had one moment when Miguel had say that Fabiana could pick Stiles up. He scoffed and said she couldn't, until he was picked up into her arms, bridal style and pranced around the house and into the back yard.

He was so glad that nobody saw them. He was so embarrassed and quiet sad about it too.

Whenever her teasing got a bit too far and Stiles just sat there and pouted, Miguel would get onto her and then tried to comfort him by picking him up and a tight hug and said to just ignore her.

Stiles is way used to all the touching by now from the pack at times. He didn't fight it and just let it happen, which just makes them happier so he didn't say anything about it.

Through the whole time they were there, they started to refer Stiles by his first name, but Stiles pleaded not too and settled with his middle name, Genim. They seemed intent on referring to him by that the entire time and not Stiles.

So now, currently in his bedroom after just getting back from school, he was gathering his clothes to head to the shower when he had heard Fabiana got out.

"Genim, the shower is open!" Fabiana shouted as she walked downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks!" Stiles replied as he walked towards it. As he walked on in, he could still see the fog accumulating in it, the fogged up mirror as well. The bathroom was warm from the shower previously used by Fabiana.

Stiles stripped his clothes and threw them in the hamper and stepped in. Ever since he grew his hair out, taking a shower took longer since he had to properly groom it. In the middle of his shower he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, and the particular tone was from Lydia. He reluctantly grabbed his phone, still soapy, and answered.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles, we're coming over to have our meeting at yours in a few."

"Whoa—WHAT?" he shouted. "Nonononononono. **No**. Turn around and go back, I can make it tonight."

"Too late. What's your excuse tonight? Hmm? You missed meetings all week."

"I—some long lost family members are visiting us."

"I need names, Stiles."

"Oh my god— my cousins Miguel and Fabiana and my Aunt Ilda. Geez, proof enough for you?"

"We know Miguel doesn't exist Stiles. Really? Fabiana? Sounds a lot like Fabio. Ilda sound so overdone. See you in a few!" she said as she hung up.

"Wait—wait! Lydia! Lydia?" he shouted in the phone. "Damm—of fuck, oh fuck shampoo in my eyes, fuuuuck!" he said as he stuck his eyes under the water to wash it out.

**•** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. •**

Fabiana walked down the stairs in a long shirt that worked as a dress for her and headed towards the kitchen. Her younger brother still hadn't come back with her uncle and her mother yet from the last minute shopping. She ran the towel through her wet hair, and quickly drying it. She walked over to the fridge and popped open a bottle of beer, knowing her uncle wouldn't mind.

It was quiet until she heard some cars pull up and the door bell ringing. She walked towards the door, not caring how she was seen since she would take care of herself. She didn't work out for nothing. She opened it, upon seeing a large group of teenagers wearing leather jackets. They seemed somewhat surprised seeing her open the door and not someone else.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, eyeing everyone.

One of the girls, a blonde, spoke up, though to one of her friends in the back.

"Ten bucks that Stiles totally banged her." She said, eyeing her up and down and cocking her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" she asked, anger rising. "Who the hell are you people and what do you want?"

One of the boys, the darker skinned one, nudged at the blonde for her to behave. She simply scoffed. "She reeks of him is all I'm saying and her hair is even wet, totally not a coincidence."

"Shut up Erica." One of the boys said. He was taller, seemingly older than them. He was a tad it paler and with shorter hair. Other than that, he reminded her a lot like her brother. Another boy off to the side spoke up. He had one hell of a crooked jaw. They all looked familiar; though she couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

"I'm so sorry just, ignore her. We're looking for Stiles. We're his friends." He said, getting to the point.

"OH! I knew I recognized your faces! You were the ones in his pictures on his cell phone!" she shouted with glee once she recognized them. "You can come in! He's in the shower, he should be out soon." She said as she stepped off to the side and let them walk in.

"I'm Scott by the way. This is Allison, Lydia, Danny, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek." He said as he pointed to each person, who gave her a wave or a nod.

"It's finally nice to meet his friends. I'm—"

"Fabiana?" the strawberry blonde perked up.

"Yes, he has mentioned me?" she smiled, trying to get on their good side so she can get some stories out of them.

"You can say that. I take it you're his cousin? Or did he put you up to this? You don't look like you're related at all."

"No, we're actually related, his mother's side of the family. We lost in touch after a long time. Family is important to us so we decided to pay a visit." She cocked her head. "Why would he do such a thing? That's not like him at all." She defended him. "And why do you call him Stiles? A nickname?"

"You're his cousin and you don't know his name?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "How sad."

"Excuse me, I do know his name. He just rather not be called by it. His middle name is Genim, which is why we call him that." She said, folding her arms and glaring at him. "And I do not appreciate the way you all are treating someone older than you. I invited you into this house, it is logical to be respectful."

"Older?" he scoffed as he looked at her from head to toe.

"I'm twenty-five." She glared at him.

"Jackson, Stiles isn't even his real name. He just likes to be called that." Danny pointed out.

"Enough." Derek growled at them. "I'm sorry for their idiocy. We were just worried about Stil—_Genim_. We haven't seen him much lately this month and we got a bit worried." He flashed a smile.

A fake smile. Fabiana snickered. So _this_ was the person that Stiles is obsessing over apparently. From the picture of his sleeping face on his phone and his sleep talk about _Derek_ she heard from his bedroom.

That and she found a notebook filled with small doodles of him and a certain Mr. Sourwolf he dubbed him as.

"The sheriff's home." Isaac simply said. Not a moment later, the car pulled up in the drive way.

"Oh?" she said, walking towards the door and opened it. "They are…nice hearing." She said, looking at the boy and smiling. Isaac grinned. The pack awkwardly stood around when they saw the sheriff come in.

"Kids, what's up?" The sheriff said, shocked to see a group of kids in his living room.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." Scott said, smiling. "We were here to see if Stiles was alright. We didn't see much of him at all this week."

"Oh my!" a woman walked in, surprised. "Are you Genim's friends?" she asked. "I remember your faces from his cell phone Fabiana showed me." she smiled.

"Where's Miguel?" Fabiana asked.

"He's getting the rest of the stuff. Please, you must stay for dinner! We have plenty!" she insisted.

"Uh, we couldn't do tha—" Allison was about to finish her sentence until the lady interrupted her.

"Nonsense! You kids will stay."

"Kids, it's fine, you really don't want to argue with Ilda." Sheriff chuckled. "Besides, it's their last day, might as well make it really memorable for them."

The pack kind of stared at Derek, waiting for his approval. He internally rolled his eyes. "If it's alright with you, then we'll stay."

"Fabulous!" she headed towards the kitchen. It was that moment when another person walked in, hands full of bags. He clearly didn't want to do a second trip. He quickly went towards the kitchen and set the bags down and set them out fairly fast.

"Oh? Are we having guest over for dinner?" the person asked walking back to the living room.

"Yes, these are Genim's friends!" Fabiana said with glee. "Guys this is my brother, Miguel." She introduced him.

The pack seemed somewhat shocked at the similarity between Derek and Miguel. Derek was a tad bit paler than Miguel, shorter hair and overall grumpier than him. Miguel, had a slight tan, hair was a bit longer than his, a bit taller than Derek, maybe by an inch, and had silver blue eyes. His overall expression was cheery.

"This is weird." Boyd admitted, glancing between the two.

"Like a freaky mirror." Jackson mumbled.

"Now I see why he made you pretend to be him that one time." Danny chuckled, blushing a tad bit because Cousin Miguel was exactly his type. He caught Jackson's glance, who was smirking at him because he knew what Danny was feeling at the moment.

"Ciao." He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "I'm happy to meet Genim's friends." He faced Derek. "It's nice to meet you...you must be Derek." He smiled as he stuck a hand out to Derek.

"Yes, you've heard of me?" Derek flashed a fake smile. "Stiles hasn't mentioned much about any of you." He shook his hand.

"Oh god I'm too late." A voice squeaked from the stairs. They all turn and saw Stiles, hair dripping wet, fully clothed thankfully. He had a towel hanging around his neck. "Umm, I get the feeling you already made introductions, Fabiana."

"Of course! I'm not someone who would just stand there awkwardly." She harrumphed. Miguel chuckled.

"That sounds more like Genim." He glanced over to see his hair still soaking wet. "You know, you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry it properly. My mother will get onto you for that if she saw you." He chuckled as he walked on over to Stiles and took the towel in his hand to dry his hair by himself.

"Ugh, Miguel I can do it myself." He tried to say clearly but his voice was almost muffled out by the towel. His eyes peeked out from the fabric of the towel as Miguel stopped for a moment and cupped his cheeks with the towel.

"You say that but never do it thoroughly." He laughed as he squished his cheeks and began to dry it off more. Stiles just stood their defeated. He remembered the first time he did that, he almost got away with it but the siblings were concerned and it lead so being held down by Miguel on the couch and Fabiana drying it off for him.

"You're. _Embarrassing_. Me." he mumbled out. It only made Miguel laugh out loud.

"Only because I love you Genim." His smile ear to ear.

The pack stiffened and glanced on over to Derek, who all but growled and clenched his fist. Fabiana caught on and smirked evilly. This was going to be fun. She let out a muffled chuckle as she turned away and walked towards Stiles.

"Genim, your eyes are red!" she exclaimed when she noticed his eyes. She grabbed his head once Miguel had finished and pulled it up close to hers.

Stiles flinched as his face was pulled towards hers. "Whoa—yea, shampoo got into my eyes and it stung like hell. I was scrubbing them out up there for a while." He mentioned and unconsciously brought his hand up and tried to rub them with his fingers but Miguel grasped his hand into his own.

"You will irritate it further. Quit doing that." He pulled Stiles' hand away. "Do you have eye drops?"

"Seriously guys, its fine." he said, embarrassment creeping up to us face.

The werewolves on the other hand tensed up as they saw how _close_ the two were being with Stiles.

"Oh, I have some for allergies. They should work." Fabiana said as she ran up the stairs to retrieve them. "Lie on the couch." She said before she disappeared into her room.

"Seriously." He sighed dejectedly while being dragged towards the couch by Miguel. "Don't worry I won't fight this time." He said as he just plopped himself on the couch.

Miguel turned towards Stiles' friends. "Is he like this often?" he grinned. He heard a chorus of 'Yep.'

"Traitors." Stiles mumbled out glaring at his friends, mostly at Scott. He hopes Scott feels the daggers his eyes are chucking at him right now.

Scott flinched a bit, feeling some malice. His eyes rest on Stiles, who is giving him one hell of a fucking glare. He sighed a bit when Stiles just closed his eyes for a bit as he cross his arms together.

"So." Lydia piped up as she went and sat on the arm of the couch. "Tell us about yourself Miguel." She smiled.

"Oh, my apologies. My mother, sister and I are visiting family members we have lost contact with since…" his eyes landed on Stiles, eyes sad. "Well, family means a lot to us, so we thought it would be a good idea to keep in touch and not lose those bonds." He shook off the bit of sadness and smiled again.

The werewolves felt the wave of sadness when he looked at Stiles. The humans caught his painful expression when he looked at Stiles. They knew what he meant. He didn't even need to finish that sentence for them to understand who he was talking about.

He was talking about Stiles' mother.

It hurt them a little too, because Stiles still hadn't opened up to them about what had happened to her that made him blame himself. He didn't say much about his past, or something not relating to Scott upon a childhood memory. Something about _him._ They didn't—definitely didn't want to push the subject on something like that. Family subjects came to be a very sensitive thing to a few of them.

"I remember meeting Genim when he was six; he was so bouncy and talkative. Ten times as much as he was back then then now." He chuckled, upon bringing back memories. "I remember this one time when we were at the playground and—"

"Miguel, _no_!" Stiles interrupted him. "Never utter that story out!" he blushed madly.

Miguel played a mock hurt. "But Genim, it was so adorable."

"Miguel. No. I was a kid! Seriously!"

"What did you say that's just so embarrassing Stilinski?" Jackson said, voice filled with curiosity.

"He announced to us if he could marry Miguel." Stiles' father laughed as he stepped into view from the kitchen. "I said _'What about Fabiana?'_ and he said he would marry her too."

"Dad! Traitor!"

"Then he said _'Why can't I marry both?'_" Fabiana snickered as she walked down the stairs, she also grabbed a pair of her dark skinny jeans. "And he seemed serious about it when he finished his sentence with a kiss to both of us." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh, why." He grabbed a pillow to hide his red face.

"Pictures or it didn't happen." Erica said; clearly wanting to see the moment it happened. Miguel and Fabiana quickly pulled a photo out from their wallets and held it up. Fabiana held the one where a child version of Stiles with a tuff of hair kissed her on the cheek. Miguel held the one with Stiles' kissing him on his cheek.

"We managed to catch both times." The Sheriff laughed as he went back to help Ilda.

The girls flocked over to see the picture, meanwhile the guys laughed; Jackson letting out a snort and Derek just…stood there and began to be real jealous. Eventually Isaac walked over to see the picture too.

Fabiana and Miguel put the precious photo away back into the wallet. Fabiana walked over to Stiles and yanked the pillow away.

"Time for eye drops Genim." She smiled. She glanced at Derek and grinned. Fabiana straddled Stiles, mostly sitting on his chest as she uncapped the bottle of eye drops. "Now be a good boy and open your eyes wide." She told him, hovering over him when he did so.

She dropped two eye drops in each eye. "Done." She swatted his hand away when she saw it come up to his eye. "Quit that."

Meanwhile in the world of Derek, everything was hailing and being torn up. Derek was seething. Even if they were family, they were being too close to each other.

_Too_ close.

Derek didn't like it when Miguel was being all close and drying off his hair and _fuck._ It pissed him off. He should be mad, they were family!

Though in some parts of the world, cousins can marry each other.

All the close touching with Miguel and Fabiana, who _fuck_, looks almost exactly like Laura and acted a lot like her too, and Derek stood there, couldn't rip their throats out because it would probably upset Stiles.

And seriously? He didn't even know Stiles' first name, let alone his middle and here they were, referring him by it like it was fucking normal. Stiles didn't even tell the pack, or him, his real name. He felt somewhat hurt that he didn't open up to them about it.

Most importantly, Stiles reeked of them. Miguel a bit stronger. He couldn't smell his scent on Stiles any more. He was itching to pounce on Stiles when he laid on the couch and just rub himself all over him and wanting to leave his scent on _and_ inside him.

But that would probably bother the others, so he refrained himself from doing that.

And even more refraining himself when he heard Stiles' announcing his marriage to Miguel and Fabiana. He didn't know why it bothered him; he was only a kid back then.

And even more refraining when Fabiana straddled him. Fucking straddled him in front of him.

And if she reminded him so much like Laura, then he would assume she was purposely doing all of this. Probably to embarrass Stiles and more to piss Derek the hell off. Derek was so mad that he didn't realize Scott nudging at him. He glared at Scott, who all but motioned towards his hand. He looked to see his claws were out and pressing into the palm of his hands, blood leaking out. _Crap._ He quickly shoved his hands into his jacket so Miguel and Fabiana wouldn't see

Over to the side, he could see Erica clenching her hand as well, though keeping her temper under control. He guessed that Erica still has some lingering feelings for Stiles still.

Kinda glad that he wasn't the only one.

Yea, he's never going to admit that.

"Fabiana, Miguel, come help me in the kitchen for a moment! Jonathan, please take a rest, dinner should be ready in a few." Ilda sort of shouted. Jonathan went up to the bathroom upstairs.

Fabiana and Miguel went towards the kitchen, finally leaving the pack alone with Stiles.

"Stiles, why didn't you bother to show up at pack meetings throughout the entire month and not say _anything_?" Derek finally asked him as he walked closer to Stiles, who sat up and sunk into the couch a bit when Derek was coming closer.

"Didn't say anythi—_I did_!"

"Last night didn't count at all Stiles. You didn't show up at all."

"Wha—no! I told Scott the beginning of the week to tell you guys that I wasn't gonna be able to come by at all and to tell him to tell you guys that my house was off limits the entire week from werewolves." Stiles angrily whispered. He glared at Scott. "Apparently someone didn't listen to me."

"You could've told him yourself Stiles." Scott tried to pin the blame on him.

"And then I told you I couldn't because I was picking them up and I was going to be busy, then again I wouldn't have told them myself because I thought you had done so _already_." He groaned. "Maybe It was my fault to ask you in the first place, knowing how you are around Allison." He ran a hand down his face.

"Stiles, that is so not true."

Everyone just stared at Scott, save for Allison, and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Maybe telling Boyd or Isaac would've been way better." Both boys took that as a compliment. A small smile formed on their face.

"Why wouldn't you want us to meet them though? They seem nice." Allison pointed out.

"Because Fabiana is evil!" he shouted the last part of his sentence for Fabiana to hear.

"I do it with love!" she shouted back.

"Are all three of them staying in the guest room upstairs?" Scott asked out of nowhere. Wow. Scott remembers something.

"My Aunt and Fabiana are. Miguel is bunking with me in my room." He answered him. "…why?"

"Because you…reek of him. Like he's been all over you." Scott said slowly while choosing to look at the suddenly pretty tiles of the floor.

"Yea, kinda happens when you bunk together in the same bed." He raised an eyebrow.

"….are yo—"

"Oh _god_ dude! Don't finish that sentence! No! He's my cousin man! He's a cuddler and we both toss and turn in our sleep. Seriously, small bed with a guy as physique as Miguel." Stiles flailed his hands to motion Scott to shut up. "God—_why_ would you even think that?" Scott shrugged his shoulders somewhat dramatically.

"Anywho, if you want to punish someone, I suggest it would be Scott for not paying attention." Stiles pointed out.

"Could've went and told someone else." Danny also pointed out.

"Figured Scott would have told them already." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He sighed. "Well, what's done is done. They're leaving tomorrow morning when I drop them off at the airport."

"So." Lydia's voice seemed to be interrogational. "_Genim_?" she looked at Stiles and glared.

"Uhh, yea…that." He pointed at her. "My middle name. It was either that or—" he paused, about to say his actual real name before snapping his mouth shut. "It was the best choice at that moment." he finished quickly.

"It just shocks me that you're not comfortable enough to tell us your real name yet. We just now discovered your middle name." she said non-chalantly. Her red lips were pressed together, clearly upset.

"Uh, well they're family I guess? I—"

"Aren't we your family too? Pack is family Stiles." She pressed on.

Stiles glanced at the pack, who all kept quiet. Scott seemed somewhat hurt too. "What's going on?" he asked. Propping himself up and leaning on the arm of the chair.

"I just don't like the feeling of someone knowing fully about me and I don't know them."

"Wha—Lydia—"

"Genim! Are you still allergic to milk?" Aunt Ilda peered her head from the kitchen entrance towards the living area.

"No! I out grew that."

"Nuts?"

"Out grew that, thank god."

"Wheat?"

"Ou—" Stiles paused for a moment, face unsure. "Dunno, I don't think so?"

"That is not helping!"

"You're not." Scott said proudly. Stiles looked on over to him. "Same with you looking at people's police records, I look at people's health records."

"I'm not!" he shouted back.

"Okay!"

Lydia gave him a look. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, those are just little things."

"About you." She seemed a bit hurt, which confused him a bit.

"You were allergic to all of those?" Boyd asked, wanting to settle the tension forming.

"That must suck real bad." Isaac said also.

Stiles looked at Boyd and Isaac like they were his saviors. _Favorite pups._ "Yea really couldn't eat much when I was a kept getting thin cause I was too scared to eat and blow up like a fish. Dude it sucked so bad." Stiles let out a huff of laughter. "As soon as I knew I out grew it, I consumed as much as I could, especially ice cream." He moaned.

"Wait—was that why you stole my ice cream when we first met?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Yes! Best day ever." He smiled and laughed. "The look on your face was so hilarious."

"The look on your face after I punched you was too." Scott smirked.

"Remember the girl who picked you up and threw you in the mud afterwards?" Stiles smirked. Scott casted a confused glance, following Stiles' glance towards the kitchen. Scott finally connected the dots and had a mouth wide open.

"That was _Fabiana_?!" Stiles grinned and nodded.

"You punched Genim; at least I didn't punch you." Fabiana walked in. "I was setting a good example for my baby brother so I just threw you in the mud, no violence necessary!" she threw her hands up a little.

"You cried afterwards." Stiles laughed. "And dude, seriously, you're still being thrown into mud, just by Erica now."

A small curve upward formed on Derek's mouth. He liked hearing Stiles' joyous laughter. It calms him at times.

Erica let out a snicker, remembering Scott's face when she first did it. "Still good times."

"I wanted to ask you something." Erica directed her question towards Fabiana. "What made you decide to visit now?" she did her usual smirk.

Fabiana thought for a moment. "Well, my older brother and his wife are expecting so we were clearing out one of our old guest rooms that we never used so that we could remodel for a nursery and we found some old photos and documents." She said simply. The werewolves listened at her heart. She seemed to be telling the truth. "The picture Miguel and I showed you were in it along with some other stuff—oh! Which reminds me!" she ran up the stairs at which point John came down and apologized for almost running into him.

"What's she in a hurry?" John asked, looking back.

They shrugged their shoulders. "Dunno, she forgot about something and just remembered." Stiles answered him.

They heard a loud '_thunk'_ from upstairs. Moments later, she came downstairs with a rather large looking chest she was carrying on her shoulders.

"What the hell is that?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "It looks old." The others rolled their eyes.

"That's because it is. Centuries old, we found this in the old room I mentioned earlier." She said before setting it right in front of Stiles.

"What pirate ship did you snatch this from?" Stiles looked at the chest. It seriously did look like she stole a treasure chest right from a pirate ship. It was wooden, with an old iron frame around it, and a pretty large opening for the key. On both sides of the chest had two large, iron lion rings.

As Derek stepped aside and stared at the chest, Stiles leaped off the couch and crouched in front of it. He stared at it in awe, running his fingers over it. He finally ran over some inscriptions engraved on the chest. He looked at it closer, seeing a word that was a bit hard to read. He internally shook his head. He'll find out later what it means.

"It belonged to our ancestors, well, your mother's ancestors on her father's side." She paused, looking at Stiles observing, a glint of suspicion as his finger ran across something. "It does not belong to us, rather, it's yours." She smiled.

His eye widened the moment she said that. "Whoa—wait, this is mine?" he gestured his hands at the chest. "I mean, it was at your house and everything. How is this mine?"

She shook her head. "It was at our house, but it's not rightfully ours. This—" she gestured the chest— "Is inherited."

"If it's his then why was it even at your house in the first place?" Jackson scoffed.

"We assume it was a mix up in the luggage when we had them over in Italy. My aunt has a chest similar to this one." She stopped to laugh. "We were so glad she lost that chest though."

"What's in it?" Scott asked, curiously. Allison elbowed him in the side.

"I didn't open it, well, we couldn't open it." She bit her lip. "We were curious on opening it, and we were about to actually pry it open with a crowbar until my mother came in claiming it didn't belong to us. I apologize for the scratch marks we made."

"I tried to stop her." Miguel stepped in and leaned on the wall near the kitchen. "She seemed very determined."

Stiles laughed. "It's fine."

"Food is ready!" Ilda came in with a bright smile. "Oh Fabiana, put that away." She said when she saw the chest. Fabiana merely sighed and rolled her eyes as she set the chest off to the side, beneath the window.

Everyone headed for the kitchen and grabbed a plate, serving themselves. Miguel, Fabiana and Ilda each shared embarrassing stories of Stiles when he was younger. Derek never knew how red Stiles could get. He tried real hard to not laugh, of course when he did let one slip out, Stiles glared at him and pouted.

Of course, Fabiana decided that she was being a bit too mean on Stiles and told some embarrassing things about Miguel.

"Oh—and one last thing I remember about Miguel was that he had one heck of a cuddling problem when he falls asleep. Everyone in the house had fallen victim to it all the time." She snickered. She cooed at Miguel when he was embarrassed now. Stiles let out a groan.

"Something told me he never grew out of It." he said. "I tried to block him with pillows but they were no match for him."

"I—I'm so sorry Genim." His face was red. "I had really thought I grew out of it. I heard no more complaints at home so I assumed I did."

"Don't be too embarrassed Miguel, if it makes you feel any better, Stiles never grew out of his sleep talking." John said, grinning.

Stiles' mouth was wide open. "I—I grew out of it!" he stabbed a steamed cauliflower with his fork. "I so did…"

"Yea, you did." He said sarcastically.

Fabiana laughed. "I have no idea what goes on in your dreams, but I remember one of the lines you giggled out and kissed the air, which was very close to Miguel might I add, and said _'Oh babe, don't be such a Sou—"_

Stiles choked and stopped her right there. "NO—no, no, no, don't finish that _please_."

Erica was seriously starting to like this chick. She snickered, knowing what was probably going on in the dream of his. Her snicker went onto a full blown laughter.

"The world hates me." Stiles grumbled.

"So, I wanted to know." Miguel asked. The others looked at him. "How did you meet Genim?"

Well now.

This couldn't be too difficult.

"Well you know how I met him." Scott piped up. "Been friends with him ever since." He smiled.

"I met him through Scott." Allison smiled.

"Jackson and I met him from being on Lacrosse." Lydia answered.

"We're lab partners." Danny smiled.

"I met Stiles in gym class and we had chemistry once during this class group experiment." Erica said. "Met him again when he had car problems, I think I helped him fairly well."

"Oh I don't know it probably didn't get through my head the first time." Stiles told her.

"Met him when he asked to borrow the keys to the ice rink." Boyd said. He liked that day, he had an extra thirty.

"It was weird; I was missing thirty that day." He glared at Boyd, who merely smirked at him.

"I met him on the lacrosse team." Isaac said.

Now all there's left is Derek.

"Scott and Stiles were on my property." He simply answered.

"I met him again one day. He looked reeeal sick so I took him to the doctors." Stiles added. "Something about an infection on his arm. He felt that cutting it off would be a whole lot better and he had no patience. It was a good thing McCall came in and gave him something to make it all better." He smiled to himself.

"Always with the humor, Stiles. If you were _(like)_ me you would feel the same." Derek fake smiled at him again.

"Nah, I'm fine. Wouldn't want your monthly problems." Stiles shot back. "But I shouldn't say that, I mean, your problems are like—" he paused to roll his eyes. "psshh—one of those once in a blue moon things huh." He grinned.

Derek let out a fake laughter and swiftly kicked Stiles under the table. "So. Funny." He angrily bit into his food, fairly effortlessly, still maintaining his large smile towards Stiles.

"My, Derek. What big teeth you have." Stiles smiled back. "Almost like—"

"I can rip someone's throat out?" he finished for him.

"Yea, with your _teeth_." Stiles kicked him back.

Everyone stared at the two of them, probably forgetting them in their conversation.

Or more like flirting.

Probably didn't even realize that the pack could sense the two kicking each other under the table.

"Ahem." They heard call out. Derek and Stiles snapped out of it and looked over to the source, John. "Do you two want some…privacy?" he looked at the two skeptically.

Fabiana giggled.

"_Dad!"_ Stiles hissed out. Everyone laughed.

A phone call from Miguel interrupted them. "Excuse me." he quickly said before heading towards the living area.

Derek listened in on the phone call, grinning to himself internally. Miguel walked in, face confused.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"That was the airport. They said they had to re-arrange our flight to later tonight." He said.

"What? Tonight? Why?" Fabiana asked. She wanted to pick on Derek a lot more.

"They wouldn't tell me." he looked at his mother and to his uncle.

"Are you all packed?" John asked. "I can take you to the airport." He said, getting up. Miguel nodded as he went to go grab everyone's bags.

"I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble." Ilda sighed, getting up from her seat.

"It's all right. Stiles, you're staying here while I head to the airport alright?"

Stiles nodded his head, getting up. He saw Miguel trudge downstairs, arms full of bags. He opened the door and helped Miguel put the things in the back of the car. It didn't take long for the others to emerge from the house, looking. He hugged his aunt and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again Auntie." He smiled.

"Oh Genim, you must visit us in Italy!" she chuckled, heading for the car.

Fabiana came and picked Stiles up and swung him around in a tight embrace. Stiles could hear the pack laughing at how easily he was picked up by her.

"You promise you'll visit us in Italy!" she smiled at him as she sat him down. She kissed him on both cheeks, Stiles doing the same.

"I'll try, I'll try. Need to save up some money first." He laughed.

"Nonsense! We'll send you some!" She laughed as she walked over to the car.

Miguel walked up last. The pack twitched a bit when they sensed their Alpha getting mad.

"You really must visit us, or else I have a feeling Fabiana will get you there herself one way or another." He grinned and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Stiles returned the favor.

"That sounds a lot like kidnapping." He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize my dad's the sheriff right?"

Miguel laughed. "You'd be surprised by how our family is a bit alike, Genim."

"I'll visit someday, don't worry. Promise me the next time I wake up it won't be on a plane."

Miguel laughed. He stopped for a moment, looking at Stiles.

"I left you something on your desk." He whispered to him. Stiles glanced at him before he walked away.

He waved as Miguel went to the car and sat in it. Stiles watched the car drive out and drove down the street, finally seeing it turn a corner; he let out a collective sigh.

"Oh _my_ god, finally!" he threw his hands up in the air. He ran towards the door, shoving everyone aside. Stiles ran and dived towards the chest. His hands fumble around, trying to find another way to open it. The chest seems so legit that, there had to be a secret way to open it. "C'mon,_c'mooon."_ He angrily shook it, hearing things clatter in the chest. He quickly stopped his motions. "Crap, probably something that can break."

"Dude, what's going on?" Scott asked as he came back in. The others came in, staring at Stiles like he was crazy. (As if they don't already do that enough.)

Stiles gasped. An idea struck him. "Dude! Werewolf claws! Any of you know how to pick a lock?!"

"What are you trying to do?" Derek asked as he came to the front and walked towards Stiles. He stopped, his position close enough to take a good ol'whiff of something that just sets him off.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Open it obviously. I mean, I would pick it, but I don't think I have anything thing that wouldn't bend or fit, I mean, look at how huge the key hole is, it seriously looks like you can open it with one of those old fashioned iron keys. You know, like the one from like that one scene in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone where Harry, Hermione and Ron had to look for the key to open the huge door and Hermione was all like _'ARRGH—what are we going to do? There must be a thousand up there'_—you know since all of them were flying and then Ron was all like _'We're looking for an old fashioned one' _since It was seriously an old door and it wouldn't open with a magic spell in the first place and Harry pointed out to the really old one with the poor broken wing and—"

"We get it!" the chorused together. Stiles flinched at the uproar.

"Kay, geez. Really need to open this."

"Why can't we just smash the thing like a piggy bank?" Jackson offered. "We can use your head." He grinned.

Stiles gasped. "No! Seriously might be something really old and or fragile and I already shook it I so don't want to damage it any more than Fabiana and I already might have." An idea struck him. "Oh! Derek come here for a moment." He motioned for Derek to come. He looked up at Derek, seeing his irises red. "Uhh…Derek?" Stiles said carefully. "You…alright there?"

Derek took another step closer, slowly walking up to the boy as the boy slowly backs up into a wall. Stiles slinks a little down as Derek lays both hands on both sides of the boy. He bends down and sticks his nose into Stiles' neck and inhaled, growling lowly. Stiles could practically feel the heat radiating off of the alpha.

"Whoa, there—Derek?" he says suddenly, raising his hands up to Derek's chest and tries to push him away. It only makes him go in closer. Crap. He knows where this is going. "Dere—no! No Derek! C'mon!"

"I think it's time for us to leave. Don't think this Is over between us, Stiles." Lydia announces. He turns around on her heels and walks away. "Jackson?" she says, waiting for him. Jackson scoffs at the two and heads on out with Lydia. Everyone decided it was best to leave now. As soon as they left, it didn't take long for Derek to sweep him of his feet.

"Derek, fuck! Seriously, I hate it when you do this! I can walk dammit!" Stiles shouted, squirming in Derek's large warm arms. "C'mon! I really want to open the chest!"

Derek smirks as he goes upstairs and finally makes it to Stiles bedroom. He stops, taking in the scent.

"Fuck it reeks of him." He walks in and tosses the boy on the bed and closes the door behind him.

Stiles may or may not have bounced once or twice on the bed. He didn't get a chance to get up though, as he feels him loom over him and pins Stiles down onto the bed.

"The bed smells like him, the blanket, the sheets, your closet, your room—_fuck_—_you_ smell like him." Derek growls into his ear. Stiles could feel the hotness of his breath, flowing into his ear, feeling the shivers travel his skin and give rise to his goose bumps. _God_ it makes him flinch, but in the best way ever. Derek's breath on his skin, his musky scent, his hands gripping onto his wrists, and the sudden hot moist tongue that swiftly dives into his mouth and coating his entire mouth with his tongue. He quickly moves onto biting his lower lip with his blunt human teeth. He can feel the blood in his lip, getting swollen as Derek bites and makes it red.

He thinks Derek broke his last record of stripping all of his clothes off cause the next minute, Stiles realized he was naked. Derek had done it so fast, Stiles could barely have time to register. Derek had stripped himself off as well.

He sees Derek straddle over him with his large hard on, _shit_ it drives him crazy, the over stimuli of all of his senses like this all at once, the sudden feeling that he couldn't move an inch at all, the feeling that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, _that's_ the feeling that sets him off entirely.

Stiles moans as Derek switches, now having his mouth on his, can't decide between giving him long, wet, dirty French kisses or making Stiles' lip swollen red on his pale skin complexion. His back arches as he tries to grind his own hard dick onto some part of Derek, but his entire weight on him keeps him from doing so. He took in large lung full of air as Derek finally lets his mouth go from his.

Stiles curls his toes together tightly, hearing the slight crackle and pop of them. His breath hitches and he digs the heel of his feet into his bed as Derek traces one of his hands and finds his left nipple.

Derek hears the pleasing sounds from the boy underneath him gradually growing, knowing he's doing everything so far right to drive him mad. The arousal in the air was so _thick_, so intoxicating, but it's definitely not enough to cover Miguel's own scent from the room.

He pinches the nipple between two of his fingers, pulling them and twisting them a little. He rubs it hard, flicking it and playing with the nipple, making it swollen. Derek hears Stiles moan and breathless sounds of his name call out. He switches to the other nipple and does the exact same thing.

"Derek—_oh fuck—_Derek, _shit_, nothing happened! He's just my cousin!"

"I don't care. You're supposed to smell like me, not him. Like mine, not his." Derek said angrily. He dips down into Stiles' neck and nipping at the skin, peppering it with hickeys. His stubble leaves burns as it scratches and irritates across his skin from one spot to another.

Stiles squirmed underneath—or tried to at least. God he hated it when Derek (not really that much of hatred actually) was on top of Stiles and making him unable to move. Limbs, if none pinned down, yes to some extent could be moved but yea…he was not going anywhere.

Not that he wanted to at the moment.

Or ever even.

It slips his mind about the fact that Derek can be reaaaally possessive when he can't smell himself on him. He gets bitchy and either, depending on how little his scent was on him, drag him to the room or just start the whole scenting process right then and there. A few times the pack was shocked and high tailed out of there. He knew Danny had some sexual frustrations he had to deal with since he was the one out of there first.

Lots of growling, nipping, licking, nuzzling, kissing, rimming—oh god it just goes on for hours.

Annnd he just made himself hornier (like that could ever happen right now) thinking about it just now because he could feel it and Derek was growling a lot more than before. He feels the werewolf's strong grip from his wrists disappear. Just as he was about to move his hands, he freezes as he hears Derek growl at him. Stiles leaves his arms just as they were before, above his head, wrists crossing each other for the other to grasp anytime he wanted. It was like a silent bond. He knew he could move them on his own accord, but he doesn't at all.

Derek finally gets off of him and grabs one of his pillows nearby. He easily lifts Stiles lower area, putting it there and propping Stiles lower area up. He grabs the back of Stiles' knees and pushed them back; revealing his hole that always manages to be so tight after fucking him. Not that Derek is complaining or anything.

He keeps them both back, lowering his head down and taking a lick at his hole, just to hear Stiles' reaction. The sounds of his breath hitching when his tongue came into contact with his skin was a little bit of what he was looking for. He smirks to himself as he pushes his tongue past the tight rim.

Stiles can feel the hot, wet tongue going past his sphincter. "_Holy—" _It didn't take Derek very long to make Stiles end up in a whimpering, squirming fit with short and long breath hitches as he tried to hold it in (keyword being _tried_).

Stiles panted as he tried to form a sentence. "Derek—_oh god_—Der_ek!_" his voice pitched a little higher as one of his hands abandoned his leg and finds his forgotten hard on. The surprise contact of Derek's hand on Stiles' dick sent shocking nerves into his system.

His body shivers for a few times as Derek starts to fondle and squeeze his balls a bit. He hovers his hand over Stiles' dick, letting the heat radiating off of his hand do the trick. He loves teasing Stiles so much, just to see and hear the boy begging for more. He sees Stiles thrusting up a bit, trying to get some skin contact for his dick.

"Look at you, trying to thrust your cock into my hand." Derek said as he planted a kiss on his thigh. "So fucking needy, wanting me to touch you so desperately."

Stiles' precum started leaking out and drip onto his belly, streaming down his side. He mewled in delight after Derek's hand came and wiped a bit off and started to stroke him. "You're so fucking wet from just being rimmed. Just by my tongue." Stiles moaned in satisfaction as Derek was doing heavenly wonders with his abnormally warm hand. He whined as Derek had let go of his cock.

"Derek! Oh _fuck_, please Derek, please. I need—_Ah!" _Stiles gasped as he suddenly felt a finger being pushed into him. His hand fingers were already slick from Stiles' precum, feeling the finger slowly thrust in and out. He felt two more fingers being pushed in.

Stiles was glad Derek at least gave him some time to adjust before he started to stretch him with his fingers on the inside, using scissor motions. He curled a finger and went in a bit further, finally reaching his prostate. "Haa—ah!" Stiles gasped out erotically. Derek smirked, red eyes glowing.

"Feel my fingers Stiles. Feel them go in and out of you, no matter how hard you try to squeeze, I'll just keep fucking you with my fingers. You should look at yourself, three of my fingers in you, your hole sucking them in hungrily." He thrusted faster, hearing squelching sounds. "Such a slut for me aren't you? You're already pushing back. Do you want my cock Stiles?" he growled. "Do you want me to fuck you with my cock?"

"_God_—yes! Yes, please fuck me with your cock, I need it!" he begged the alpha.

"Please who?" he asked, giving on last hard thrust with his fingers.

"Please Der—EK!" Stiles let out a sudden gasp as he felt Derek thurst into him hard. He felt his fingers slip away, leaving him so incredibly empty. "Please Derek!" he whimpered. Derek didn't seem to have listened to Stiles. "God—Der—_Alpha_ Derek, please, please feed my ass with your cock!" he begged.

He seemed to have answered right this time, because he heard a quick _snick!_ And a rip. Derek was putting his legs over his shoulders and leaned in. He felt Derek give him a kiss on his forehead. "Good boy." He smiled as he slowly pushed his lubed up cock in. He gave Stiles time to adjust before he slowly thrusted in and out. He grabbed Stiles hands, interlocking the boy's fingers with his own and held them above his head.

Stiles cried out as Derek gradually built up his speed and thrusts. "Hah—_AH! _Ahhhhh_god_rightthererightthereohmygod." Stiles mashed all his words together, too exhausted to use spaces between his words. "Oh _fuck!"_ he said as Derek thrusted harder into him, rotating his hips every now and then when he plunged in all the way.

Derek took the moment took to shower Stiles' neck with beautiful red marks. He took his time with each one.

"Dere—fuck I'm going to—" Stiles gasped as he arched his back. He was nearing his climax. He groaned as he came all over his chest, some hitting him in the jaw. Derek thrusted even harder at the sight of how he looked. He didn't stop at all.

Stiles could hear the sound of skin slapping together, his balls slapping along as Derek gave a few more, deep thrusts before he came in Stiles. He felt the boy shudder beneath him. Derek pressed forward, making small circular motions with his hips as he grinded and finding himself moaning.

"Ha—fuck—Derek, my dad's gonna be home." Stiles panted out.

"He texted you saying they called him in down at the station."

"Wha—when was that?" Stiles asked incredulously. He didn't notice his phone went off at all. He saw Derek reach over for his phone and showed him the text.

"About half an hour ago." He hummed as he tossed the phone onto the pillow that landed on the floor. He took a whiff, face scrunching a bit. He clicked his tongue. "Still smells like him." he growled a bit.

"Seriously, maybe if I just change the shee—" Stiles was cut off due to the fact that Derek had yanked him up and pushed him onto his knees in one swift motion. Stiles could feel Derek pressing his body right against his back. "Dere—are you _serious?_!" Stiles exclaimed as he felt Derek press right back inside him. "Haa—ooh fuuhhhhholycrap." Stiles whimpered out. Derek slid in with relative ease and fucked Stiles hard again.

"Fuck, so wet." Derek bent over and growled into Stiles' ear. His hot breath made Stiles flinch as Derek licked and kissed at his neck, nibbling on his ear every now and then. He reached down and started to jerk Stiles off.

Derek was using so much strength, he managed to cause Stiles to sprawl out on his bed, shoulders resting down, though the only thing still in the air was his ass and a certain alpha attached to him.

He mewled as Derek slammed into his prostate. He felt a wave of dizziness and then came again all over his sheets. Derek took several more long thrusts, each one he paused to circle his hips that drove Stiles crazy. He grunted as he finally released inside of him. He pulled out whilst coming and spurted over the boy's back, seeing it stream down to Stiles' shoulders, the back of his neck and drip down onto the sheets.

They both remained as they were, Derek mostly loving to see the way he makes a mess of Stiles, and Stiles, really a mix of soreness, exhaustion and still arousal.

"Fuck Derek, warm me next time!" Stiles panted out. "Crap, warn! I mean warn! Derek, jeez is Miguel's smell bothering you that much?!"

"Yes." he simply answered him. "It's fucking annoying and it pisses me off that I can't smell myself on you or in here, especially on the _bed_Stiles." He gritted out. He flipped Stiles over so he could now see him. The boy's cheeks were flushed. He leaned in to lay his lips on Stiles', coating it with his, biting his lip and dipping his tongue in yet again.

"Mmmnn—Der—mphf!" Stiles wanted to say something but Derek didn't seem too interested on hearing what he has to say. He feels himself being hoisted up and onto the Alpha's lap, where he could feel his still raging hard on being stroked between his ass cheeks. Stiles pats on his chest to signal the man to give him some air. Derek reluctantly lets go of his lips.

"_Derek!_ Oh my gosh, how many times are we going to fuck? I don't think my poor butt can take much longer." Stiles half hissed out.

"As many times it takes to rid of his scent." He latched onto his neck and nuzzled his nose, licking at it. "—and you can think of this as punishment for not showing up to meetings for a whole month." He growled into his neck. It sent shivers down his back, raising his goose bumps. "—going to fuck you until it satisfies me. You said it before, that you wanted to have a good time, many, many times. In several different positions." Stiles yelped as Derek grabbed his ass and spread them, thrusting his large member in the wet, slick hole.

Derek thrusted his hips up, letting gravity do its thing and have Stiles go down with such force that he cried out in a mix of pain and ultimate pleasure.

"_Fuck_! _Aahh_—you were—_haa_—eavesdropping—_Ooh_, fuck _there_!" Stiles moaned out as Derek was hitting all the right buttons. It didn't take Stiles too long to begin to ride Derek's cock.

God, it hurt so much, but holy hell did it feel so entirely awesome.

**•** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. • •** **ิ****. •**

It was about two more long times that Derek finally declared that he was content now. The sheets were almost covered in both Stiles' and Derek's come. The air, as he sniffed, finally had a strong sent of _him_ and nobody else.

The wolf growled in satisfaction as he finally scented what was his.

Derek looked at Stiles, who finally passed out. Everything was a mess. The bed was soaked in a mix of sweat and tears and come from so many positions, the boy of course, from soaking his back and front in the boy's come and his own as well. Derek actually had a moment in their sex frenzy when Stiles began to give him a blowjob and _fuck _did that feel fantastic.

Finally finding composure, he felt guilt that he fucked the boy too many times. He was, after all, still a human. Stiles didn't quite have the same endurance that werewolves had.

But having Stiles skip out on meetings the entire month, and not being able to see him as much, he was a bit angry. Part of him wanted to actually leave Stiles the way he is right now, his hair, the bed sheets, his body all drenched in his come. To let his scent linger on and soaked into everything, but if he did that, Stiles would wake up pissed, albeit plastered to his sheets.

It was about two hours before his father came home. He contemplated on cleaning the boy with a small bath towel, but it would take forever. He carefully took the sheets and wrapped Stiles in it, picking him up and propping him on the wall. He walked to the hallway closet in search of some bed sheets. That was where his family used to store theirs, so he took a guess and looked in there first.

He was right, successfully finding a pair of light blue bed sheets. He took a set, as well as a blanket, and walked back to the room and changed his sheets. He gently picked the human back up and headed towards the bathroom. He unwrapped and peeled the sheets off and set the boy on the side. He reached up and adjusted the head so the shower wouldn't be hitting them directly in the face. He grabbed a bar of soap and a bath sponge and set them off to the side of the tub. He turned on the water to the right temperature and turned the head on. He picks Stiles up and sets him so that he was leaning onto Derek as he himself leaned onto the back of the tub.

The water was hitting at the chest, just right so he could clean the boy off. It was about midway to his cleaning that Stiles started to murmur and wake up.

"…mm—Der...ek?" Stiles let out groggily.

"Shh—shh, shh. Everything is fine." He whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, just go back to sleep." He shushed him, kissing Stiles on his temple. It seemed to do the trick as Stiles fell asleep again.

Derek was glad that Stiles didn't wake up again while he was washing the boy's hair. As he finally rinsed off their bodies, he reached and turned the water off. He rose up and grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it and walked back to the bedroom. As he dried him off, he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt for him and tucked the boy back into his clean bed. He found his own clothes and put them on as well.

Derek went back and grabbed the sheets and chucked them into the washer. He walked back up to the room, stopping at the entrance of Stiles' bedroom. He took in the smell, picking out the boy as well as his own scent mingle in the air together. He smiled, hearing Stiles talk in his sleep about 'Mr. Sour Wolf'. He reached and about to close the door before he noticed a royal blue notecard on top of the laptop. He glanced at Stiles as he went and picked it up. The note had bright, red calligraphic handwriting. He read as followed:

* * *

_Dear ************ Genim Stilinski,_ _ I apologize for leaving so early than I intend. I would have spoken to you about something of importance, but I guess that would be held off until another time. Here is our family crest, please keep this as if it is your heart. When you visit us in Italy, bring this with you as this will most definitely help you. Make sure to give me a call so I can make arrangements!_ _ With love,_ _ Miguel Antonio Sanguigno Del Luna._

* * *

He could barely read Stiles' first name. It was really jumbled up and too difficult to decipher. As he picked it up, an old, iron pendant fell out and landed on the laptop. He winced, as it made a loud _clunk_.

He snapped his head over to Stiles, who just turned and faced the wall, away from Derek. He tried to inspect it a bit closer but heard a car door slam closed.

Crap, the sheriff was home early.

He set the crest back how he found it and waited till the sheriff was in the house before he opened the window and ran out.

On his way back to his house, he kept thinking about the fact that Stiles was keeping so much from him and the pack. The pack, hell, even Jackson was starting to open up a lot more about their lives. They were being more comfortable with each other. They even managed to finally hear Boyd's full name after Derek helped him with his little brother's hospital payments when he had gotten very ill. Derek made sure he had the best for him as the pack helped him cope through it. Boyd became more comfortable with the pack ever since, knowing he could trust them having his back.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts. He made one sure thing though.

Stiles was keeping something from the pack, a _family _secret, and he intends to get to the bottom of it. He was sure it had something involving the supernatural, because on the large pendent, he recognized a certain figure.

A Werewolf.


End file.
